


[翔润]松本们的茶话会

by anntx



Series: 联谊，都可以联谊 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anntx/pseuds/anntx
Summary: 多宇宙/时间线联谊。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 联谊，都可以联谊 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211102
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]松本们的茶话会

**Author's Note:**

> 镜像篇：樱井们的茶话会

想睡就睡、想起才起，被吵醒时松本正挥霍假期享受奢侈的长时间冬眠。半睁着眼抓起手机尝试确认备忘，他难以置信地瞪着屏幕显示出5：11——怎么想也不会有这个时间敲门的访客吧？超负荷运转告一段落，宣告暂时进入休眠期回血也没有工作安排，昨天才去过酒会…难道是快递加班派送吗？趿拉着脱鞋朝玄关走去，松本为挽回形象做出的最大努力是抓了抓一头乱毛。  
“有什么——”像被猫叼走了舌头，他隔着门槛和来人无声对恃，半晌才找回声音气若游丝接上话：“…事？”  
不能怪star猝然掉线。眼疾手快把外面的小孩儿拉进门时松本不合时宜地想着“确实像昆虫”，勉强自己面对严峻事实苦中作乐——toma那种程度的相似很有趣没错，至于眼前这孩子…与其说撞脸，倒不如直接标注“松本润”可信。  
“你是…”“我是…”被抢台词了。  
“…松本润？”“…松本润。”二重唱，AGAIN。  
周年纪念惯例有环节用来播放回顾，刚过去的十二月更让松本将二十年中的影像资料复习到滚瓜烂熟。谁知历史打破荧幕活生生站在眼前时，冲击力远非小雨衣VTR之类公开处刑可比。叹着气捏了捏眉心，松本把毫不掩饰探究欲望向自己的小朋友领到沙发上。

“情况大概是这样。”  
身为被突袭的主人家、反倒要对不速之客解释自己也不明白的来龙去脉。幸好爱看电影的习惯由来已久，把科幻设定套用当下也算有说服力——如果小松润知道十年后有艘《恐怖游轮》，场面会更——松本有些恶趣味地思考是否邀请他看电影。  
不过小朋友的兴趣转移很快。刚才视线还粘在自己身上挪不开眼，现在又被柜子上的遥控直升机吸引。“要玩吗？”松本已经拿了下来，“翔さん前几年送的哦。”  
小朋友差点没接稳。  
“翔くん？！”看不出惊喜或惊吓更多。有这么奇怪吗？这时候还很要好吧…松本听见小朋友继续问，“是、是纪念礼物吗？”  
“什么？”什么纪念？“没什么特殊原因，番组上看到觉得好玩，他就想到送这个了。”松本没跟上“自己”的思路。  
“欸…”有点失望的声音是在习惯性撒娇，“以为是交往周年那种的纪念礼物…”  
“想太远了！”厉声打断的是两个人的思绪。松本不知道刚才关于二十一世纪的背景介绍哪一点让小朋友产生离奇联想——是我还没讲到休止的错，他想，可预警就≈剧透啊！  
“少看点少女漫画吧。”粗暴结束话题的尝试失败了，小朋友并不怕生、锲而不舍：“是还没追到吗？”  
根本没有这种打算！  
即使完全记得二十年前的心情，要面对“自己”的追问还是让松本浑身不自在，何况那期待指向不可能的结果。…十七岁、确实好厉害。他不想过早打碎少年的希翼，也不知如何隐晦提示“未来多波折”。踌躇半晌，最后回出一句：“想和他在一起？”

“当然啦！”飞速抢答，“最喜欢翔くん了！”小朋友咬着下唇耳根红透，偏偏说出斩钉截铁的气势——是他也绝对不是他。松本看着眼前的自己、听着自己的声音，从未如此清晰意识到时间将自己大刀阔斧凿刻为无法回头的模样。  
“…那，是喜欢、还是爱呢？”该怎么问，该怎样答，他一直找不到答案。多少次决心告一段落、却扑不灭仍在求解的微弱火光。事到如今、竟然连年少的自己也要求助。  
“这嘛…”不意外地犹豫了。“虽然不能草率地说，可不想没有翔くん啊！喜欢听翔くん说晚安、喜欢翔くん来教英文、喜欢和翔くん拍大头贴…”意识到掰着手指数不完，小松润及时放弃了枚举法。“这么多喜欢、是积分制也能兑换成爱了吧？”  
兑换什么啊…突如其来的无力感袭卷了松本。积分制的话我早就世界排名第一了好吗？他又不是集齐七颗龙珠就能召唤…  
大门是在这时被敲响的。

衣着不太适合日常的新松润介绍自己是刚下秀场的模特，推开门应该是化妆间而不是——半掩的大门再次被轻轻敲击，来客望着挡在面前的模特儿愣了愣，半晌才摘下帽子赞许的点点头——同样是完美复刻的容貌。“有趣的设计、也很适合你。”作出如此评价的人本职正是设计师。  
顺利开启对话愉悦了两位新客人，至于松本——如果我有罪会被检察官会起诉而不是听两个和自己长得一样的家伙畅谈二人世界规划——他简直不能相信正在发生的对话。那两人指间的戒指无声表明了身份，但、为什么另一枚戒指的所有人都叫樱井翔？些许的不同只在职业选择：一位樱井主播、一位樱井议员。从政的方向只能想象了，倒是听说他有意向增加作为主播的工作呢…  
所以、是可以做到的吗？在一起之类的、十七岁的幻想，在其他松本润那里是目标达成的事实？他不想刻意引导小松润放弃或坚持，只是面对“自己”的幸福难免想要[如果]。

门铃再被摁响时松本想起岚SHARE HOUSE，就是这来宾重复率太高了吧？！门外站着的男人顶着卷卷头毛，整个形象映入眼帘是超乎寻常的熟悉——“你也是松本润吗？”谈兴正浓的模特儿热情提问。  
“什么松本润？”松本眼睁睁看着他大步跨进门后被四张Ctrl+C的面容吓得猛退一步，“是道明寺、道明寺司！你们是…谁？”  
是你的演员。  
这话当然没有说出口。松本看着设计师和模特组合以超人的好奇拉拢新客人，注意到那枚戒指似乎和道具略有差异时对面也在适时进攻：“都是已婚人士嘛！所以那位也姓樱井吗？”  
“不是。”大少爷皱着眉尚未适应眼下的状况，“也没什么旁支姓樱井…”松本想，至少自己对这个剧本很有把握，“…可以叫他影山。”  
欸——？？？  
“不过到底怎么回事？回去晚了那家伙又要说‘大少爷该不是方向感有问题吧’。嘁…”  
意外地模仿很像，然而、哪个平行宇宙会串戏成这样？！松本无法想象那位执事站在道明寺身边是怎样一幅画面。

且不论对方是如何场景，客厅里的场景却是相当明确：不知不觉中形成的阵营以茶几为界泾渭分明，三双眼睛齐齐望过来，沙发这边只有自己和安静听了半天故事的小松润。  
“所以只剩你们俩？”  
“准确说我们是一个人。”莫名被踩住痛脚、松本飞快回击，也不管其实是说剩在哪。  
看起来要狠狠毒舌的设计师松润被打断发言时他发现己方阵营还有一部善解人意的手机。提示音震动不停、伸手划过几次屏幕却毫无响应，松本不明所以、拿起手机食指稍稍用力——  
他睁开眼。

黑暗中散发微光的屏幕上弹出一则Line消息，樱井说谢谢、他委托店家送去的食材拯救了厨房杀手。  
原来是梦啊。他想。  
幸好是一场梦。

可惜是一场梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以把镜像篇的电话当成这边小松回家打过去的（抢救  
> 接起来会是小孩抱怨他们都有翔君耶我也想要自己的翔君顺便还能拯救大龄独身青年完全是造福两个人的善举所以我们交往好不好嘛全世界最爱你了我是说爱哦x  
> 然后小翔强行冷静：不对、起码造福了三个人，顺利的话加上未来那家伙是四个。  
> 直球小情侣最高！笨蛋大人的世界就靠你们拯救了2333


End file.
